


Ordinary Day

by phanburnhamizzard



Series: Alanna Harlow's 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: Inspired by AllanaHarlow's challenge on Tumblr, here is my OTP fic inspired by one of my favorite songs:) .





	Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngoKmZCZ4s4
> 
> . Ordinary Day, by Vanessa Carlton

_"Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but he was looking to the sky."_

 

Dan lay on the grass, his best friend at his side. He was looking at his phone, scrolling through Tumblr and queueing his next posts when he heard Phil take a long, slow, deep breath. 

“What are you on about?” Dan inquired.

“Do you ever wonder if Doctor Who is real?” Phil replied.

“No,” Dan laughed, “of course not!”

Five minutes later, and Dan glanced over to see Phil staring up at the twilight sky. He put down his phone. 

“Are you seriously thinking that The Doctor is out there somewhere?” he questioned.

“I’m hoping he is,” Phil replied softly. “I’m hoping he will appear one day and say, _“Take my hand, live while you can…”_

“Isn’t that that Vanessa Carlton Song?”

“Yes, it’s about The Doctor.”

“No it isn’t, you pleeb! It’s about living life to the fullest with your boyfriend!”

Phil turned his head towards Dan.

“You haven’t really heard the lyrics, then. Play it.”

As the song began to play on Dan’s iPhone, Phil got up and brushed the grass off of the back of his trousers. Then he extended a hand to Dan.

“What?” Dan said.

“Dance with me!” Phil said, his hand still outstretched.

“Phil, for God’s sake,” Dan began, but Phil cut him off by leaning over and pulling Dan to his feet. Dan’s phone dropped into the soft green grass and the melody echoed around the field.

Phil pulled Dan in close, their arms round each other’s waists like a middle school dance, and they began to sway slowly side to side. 

_“And as he asked if I would come along, I started to realize, that every day he finds just what he’s looking for; like a shooting star, he shines…”_

Phil leaned in and rested his forehead against Dan’s, their eyes meeting as they continued to sway to the music. 

Phil began to slowly turn them in a slow rotation, their eyes never breaking contact. 

_“And as I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrowed mine and I know he’s no stranger, for I’ve felt I’ve held him for all of time”_

“See,” Dan said softly, “It’s about us.”

“And The Doctor,” Phil grinned.

“Phil!” Dan laughed. They finished out the dance and embraced briefly, before Dan scooped up his phone and they headed back towards town, hand in hand.

_“Don’t you see, your dreams lie in the palm of your hand.”_

“Ah yes,” said The Doctor to Donna Noble as they watched the boys from far above, “I’ve always loved that song. It’s about two young lovers.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by @alannaharlow ‘s challenge to create art about your OTP based on your favorite song, and also on her amazing art for today. You should check it out! Thanks, Alanna!


End file.
